Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/9 March 2016
08:25 me 08:25 (bye) 08:25 08:25 :p zure 08:25 *presumes it's a blank line* 08:25 test 08:25 :p zure, :p zure, :p zure. 08:25 That's better now? 08:25 !say !kick PassionFruitMaster 08:25 !kick PassionFruitMaster 08:25 No 08:26 (brb) 08:26 *reports AzureAzulCrash for constant and multiple users kicking from chat, using a bot* 08:27 Have yeh learned yer lessen? 08:27 Not to call me :p zure? 08:27 Reported. 08:30 !ignore AzureAzulCrash 08:30 Where 08:30 Who crashed the bot :/ 08:30 !hello lag 08:30 the bot is not on 08:30 Yes it is :/ 08:30 He is, for me. 08:31 Oh 08:31 Not for me 08:31 I refreshed, and he's not on. 08:32 Hi Hype. 08:32 This is no excuse to call me that 08:32 I saw him kick PFM 08:32 in the logs. 08:32 Me too. 08:32 He called me :p zur 08:32 So? 08:32 e 08:32 I don't see a problem in that. 08:32 :P zure 08:32 :P zure. :P 08:33 just because you are >chatmod 08:33 does NOT MEAN YOU CAN CALL ME THAT 08:33 So, you were going to kick us, right... 08:33 i do NOT like it 08:33 :P zure 08:33 no 08:33 :P zure 08:33 Blacklist? 08:33 :p zure 08:33 Kick? 08:33 Ban? 08:33 :p zure 08:33 All of them? 08:33 nope :p 08:34 Hi Darren. 08:34 None of the, 08:34 them 08:34 Hi! (Wave) 08:34 All of them; 08:34 Eww why is the red hurricane symbol showing. 08:34 not showng * 08:34 not showing * 08:34 Weird.. 08:34 EEEEEE why is is a star showing 08:34 It's not showing up for me either... 08:34 Ewwwwwww* 08:34 *spam* 08:35 TEST. 08:36 I don't know I would call that spam. But a little excessive. 08:36 Well, he did that before.. 08:36 When 08:36 Ewwww* 08:36 Well, we gave him thousands of reminders, warnings.. 08:36 I'm honestly fed up with his actions of spam. 08:36 Kick? 08:37 Done already :/ 08:37 Now, I do realize why he was demoted from admin to nothing.. 08:37 but i WILL improve 08:37 When? Which year? 2741? 08:37 . . . 08:38 I am honestly tired of you constantly spamming all the time. Please, stop. 08:38 102,028? 08:38 :p 08:38 2016 08:38 Hmm.. probably not.. 08:39 why did the chicken cross the road 08:39 Well its not as bad as (:P) sure 08:39 Odk 08:39 Idk 08:39 @floyd 08:39 ... 08:39 to get to the wrong person's house 08:40 Wat? 08:40 "19:26, December 25, 2015 AzureAzulCrash (wall | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:AzureAzulCrash from administrator and poweruser to administrator, poweruser, rollback, Discussions Moderator, Chat moderator, autopatroller, imagecontrol and blogpolice (Sorry guys, I realy want all these)" 08:40 as in the person who is wromg 08:40 yeeeaaahhh 08:40 i didn't know admin was a 08:40 "09:55, December 28, 2015 CycloneNkechinyer (wall | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:AzureAzulCrash from administrator and poweruser to poweruser (You have spammed Lenny Faces, Added Un-Needed ranks to your own user rights, and have needed reminding by Michelle on how to admin. Fix your act and maybe you will get this back.)" 08:40 all of them 08:40 :/ :p 08:40 :/ 08:40 08:05, February 15, 2016 Hypercane (wall | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:AzureAzulCrash from autopatroller and poweruser to poweruser (Blocked, clean up your act when you get back and /maybe/ you can get this back) 08:40 16:12, February 1, 2016 Hypercane (wall | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:AzureAzulCrash from poweruser to poweruser and autopatroller (Edits are always in good faith.) 08:41 Are you saying I will never be admin again? 08:41 :O 08:41 Because I probably wol 08:41 will* 08:41 There should be an auto patroller (chatmod) 08:41 :p 08:41 You probably won't. 08:41 @Azure 08:41 *cough* in a few years *cough* 08:41 That's a dire word you know :p 08:41 jk 08:41 Please, stop. 08:41 :p 08:42 07:26, February 15, 2016 CycloneNkechinyer (wall | contribs | block) banned AzureAzulCrash (wall | contribs | block) from chat with an expiry time of 2 hours, ends 09:26, February 15, 2016 (Continuous Spamming ) 08:42 I am not asking for rights :/ 08:42 I did not mention that. 08:42 It was nkech 08:42 .-. 08:42 . . . 08:42 Anyway, let's move on from this. 08:43 20:26 (Deletion log)‎ . . (48×) 08:43 20:07 (Block log)‎ . . (84×) 08:43 08:43 K 08:43 On the mw site... 08:43 Wow.. 08:43 Status of HHW chat users: Banned,Not banned and is a (chatmod) , Not banned and is a (admin) , Not banned and is a (bureaucrat) , Not banned and is a (bot) , and finally Not banned and is a (admin) 08:43 :p 08:44 Not banned, has no rights. 08:44 I know :p 08:44 3 admins on chat 08:44 No problem. 08:44 2 uses without user rights 08:45 *users 08:45 **1 08:45 "uses" gg :p 08:45 1 bot :p 08:45 @Sass you do you use a custom image for your profile picture? Its been so long since I've changed mine! XD 08:45 1 bureaucrat :) 08:45 EmeraldVerteImpac 08:45 1 chatmod :p 08:45 impact* 08:45 A (rollback) & a (chatmod) 08:45 @Darren This is not a custom image, but it is an screenshot of the Valravn logo I took and then uploaded to the site :p 08:46 Sometime, AzureAzulCrash for real :3 08:46 first step is GarnetRojoSlam 08:46 Rollback=HH=The :p Master=The Humor Master=Me 08:46 But how do you change it? I want to temporarily change mine. 08:46 :p 08:47 :p 08:47 : p 08:47 :p 08:47 08:47 08:47 08:47 08:47 08:47 08:47 :p 08:47 :p 08:48 Azure . . . 08:48 The first and last ones are saying g 08:48 :/ 08:48 the middle one, t 08:48 o/ 08:48 :\ 08:48 I am honestly tired. 08:48 Do you want me to kick him or ban him yet? 08:48 I'm kicking Azure. 08:48 Oh, well. 08:48 Good. 08:48 He's annoying me so much. 08:48 Spam.. 08:48 ^ 08:49 He'll never even make autopatrol at the rate he's going. 08:49 Jk 08:49 :p 08:49 Yep... @ Sass 08:49 Indeed.. 08:49 why are you guys talking about me badly behind my back? 08:50 .-. 08:50 He will become Douglas sometime :p 08:50 He should have an autopatroll logo, like chat mod = (chatmod) 08:50 Who do you mean by he 08:50 :p 08:50 Azure was autopatrolled before. 08:51 Sure prediction: HH is wrong 08:51 So anyway how do I change my profile picture to an image that's not a cookie star, a dog, an earth, a fish or something 08:51 "why are you guys talking about me badly behind my back?" 08:51 Do you realize we were not insulting you in any way? 08:51 We only said that you won't get rights at this rate. 08:51 @Darren I'll PM you how to do that. 08:51 OK 08:51 I'm not saying your insulting me 08:51 Give me one minute. 08:52 Besides, I have potential 08:52 *cough* *cough* 08:52 Time to change my profile picture 08:53 !updatelogs 08:53 How?!? 08:53 :p 08:53 StrawberryMaster: Logs updated (uploaded 36 lines to the page). 08:53 :P 08:53 !say !kick everyone who calls me :p zure 08:53 !kick everyone who calls me :p zure 08:53 Stupid lag 08:53 Azure... 08:53 :P zure 08:53 !say Azure calm down 08:53 :p zure 08:53 !ban 129600 AzureAzulCrash 08:53 !say !kick DD and Hype 08:53 Darn 08:53 WAIT 08:53 NO 08:54 Azure you're starting to get really annoying. 08:54 Bot crashed. 08:54 :/ 08:54 !hello 08:54 Hello there 08:54 Nvm :p 08:54 And I'll stop 08:54 Promise? 08:54 Yes you will. 08:54 @ Azure 08:55 thanks a lot for interrupting me @SM 08:55 Ugh.. 08:55 Me next for kicking Azure 08:55 Same @sassmaster 08:55 He's earned a 4 day block. 08:55 and o will promise 08:55 Please, stop. 08:55 i promise I wont 08:55 and don't block me 08:55 Should I make the ban? 08:55 @SM I'll do it. 08:55 Can I try 08:55 nope, I'm outta here 08:55 Okay, then. 08:55 I'll do it 08:56 Bye :P zure 08:56 Should I kick him 08:56 @Darren you don't have the ability to do that yet. 08:56 umm 08:56 Oh 08:56 what we just done? 08:56 Sorry. 08:56 It felt like the right thing to do. 08:57 Azure was being annoying 08:57 :/ 08:57 Yep. 08:57 Should I block him from the site? 08:57 Blocked for 4 ays. 08:57 Not 4 days 08:57 days * 08:57 "ays" LOL :P 08:58 Ays = hypercane days 08:58 ays - Hypercane 2016 08:58 Lol 08:58 I like the news picture @Darren :) 08:58 * new 08:58 best HHW quotes 08:58 1 aye = the amount of time azure is blocked ÷ 4 08:58 *best HHW chat quotes 08:58 Changed it to 1 week. 08:58 #ays! 08:58 THX, I'll change it back to creeper in a few ays 08:59 Okay :p 08:59 Get it, I said ays 08:59 "I like the news picture" I don't think he has a news picture LOL :P 08:59 Lol 08:59 Umm we have a problem unrelated to Azure. 08:59 what? 08:59 I can't promote chat mods. 09:00 Wait...why? 09:00 And I can't kick or ban anyone above chat mod. 09:00 Why? 09:00 Idek.. 09:00 It doesn't work for me, either. 09:00 Ugh....I feel like Junior Admin again... 09:00 Okay I'm submitting a problem to Wikia Staff. 09:00 the * 09:00 Brb 09:00 Alright. 09:00 Me too.. 09:01 I have the option to only kick PFM. 09:01 I can kick or ban him. 09:01 *wikia staff adds protectsite again* 09:01 But I can't promote him to Chat Mod 09:01 Oh, I can ban him too. 09:01 HH - Changeing Profile Picture on March 9 = ERROR 09:01 :p 09:01 Wikia cleaned up some rights yesterday..ç 09:01 "Changeing" That's a word now? :p 09:01 @SM Yeah... 09:02 It is :p @Sars 09:02 *Sass 09:02 :p 09:02 I don't have the option to promote anyone anymore.. 09:02 Not to rollback, autoptrol, etc... 09:02 Oh, who is "Sars"? @HH :p 09:02 http://joshstuff.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:247 09:02 "To reduce potential confusion, some bureaucrat rights will be cleaned up such that they don't duplicate admin rights. (By design, bureaucrats are intended to also be in the admin group.)" 09:03 Illuminati confirmed 09:03 Oh @SM 09:03 (Facepalm) @Hype 09:03 Everyone ignore him. 09:03 Don't post anything to him. 09:03 Hey Keranique 09:03 Hi 09:03 Okay @Hype 09:03 Why did Azure get blocked for 4 days? 09:03 Darren changed his avatar! :) 09:04 Being annoying in chat. 09:04 oH 09:04 What was he saying? 09:04 Its temporarily changed but yeah ;) 09:04 @Hype sorry too late 09:04 @Keranique Look at the Chat Logs from today. 09:04 !Logs 09:04 AGirlCalledKeranique: Logs can be seen here. 09:04 Thank you for being so nice Hypercane Bot! :) 09:04 I do think 4 days is a little excessive 09:05 No, because this has happened before, and each time the consequences get more severe. 09:05 I changed it to a week to match what Sass gave him for a ban. 09:05 Good @Hype 09:05 P.S. I unbanned him from Chat since he's blocked now. 09:05 BTW keranique I made you a hurricane Elizabeth image. http://s12.postimg.org/4t9ydw1xp/IMG_20160309_153054.jpg 09:05 Okay. @ Sass 09:06 Azure has made landfall in Spain 09:06 :P 09:06 09:06 now taking requests! 09:06 Wb HH 09:06 Thanks Darren :) 09:06 @Odile I saw, it's cool :P 09:06 NP 09:06 It's actually really realistic and cool. :P 09:06 chrome bugs. 09:06 :/ 09:07 Talk Dippy to Me. :) 09:07 >Still has it on replay 09:07 I'll make you guys hurricane images too! :P 09:07 (yaygrass) 09:07 My computer might need repairs soon :( 09:07 @Darren We are supposed to IGNORE him http://joshstuff.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:247 09:07 what should i do 09:07 I know sorry 09:07 I posted before ype said not to. 09:08 Okay, that's fine. 09:08 *hype 09:08 Sorry 09:08 we also coined a word 09:08 ays 09:08 Talk Dippy to me @sass 09:08 :P 09:08 LOL :P 09:08 Ays, we should start a these 09:08 I have no idea how a tuba sounds like a saxophone. :P 09:09 I am sorry to day this,but, I will not be on for the rest of this evening and possibly the rest of this week and weekend and even next week 09:09 *say 09:09 Hey Folks! 09:09 Hi Ryne!!! 09:09 "day" :p 09:09 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ln3Jm55Abl8 09:09 (hi) 09:09 Hi Ryne :) 09:09 Hi ryne! 09:09 Hi Ryne. 09:09 Why? @HH :( 09:09 Hi Ryne. 2016 03 09